


Eivor Wolf-Kissed

by Max123



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Bottom Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Canon-Typical Violence, Dag and Sigurd are assholes, Domestic Fluff, Eivor has a lot of love to give, Eivors seduction game is strong, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Fuck Dag, Fuck Fulke, Jealousy, Major Character Injury, Major Spoilers, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Paganism, Past Relationship(s), Period Typical Attitudes, Poetry, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Puppy Love, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sharing a Bed, Side Quests, Spoilers, Switch Eivor (Assassin’s Creed), Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vikings, Weddings, girlfriends being girlfriends, longships, we love and protect Ceolbert in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max123/pseuds/Max123
Summary: Eivor Wolf-Kissed is given a whole lot of love.
Relationships: Broder/Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Ceolbert/Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Everyone, Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Halfdan Ragnarsson, Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Oswald King of East Anglia, Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Ubba (fl. 860s), Eivor/Brothir, Eivor/Hytham/Basim Ibn Ishaq, Eivor/Ivarr/Ubba/Halfdan, Eivor/Petra (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Petra/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Soma (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Tove, Erke Bodilsson/Eivor/Stowe
Kudos: 13





	Eivor Wolf-Kissed

**Eivor x Petra**

* * *

Eivor woke from her slumber, the sound of the wind outside calming her overwhelming thoughts.   
  
_Another unnerving dream._  
  


The drengr huffed as she rolled over. She came face to face with Petra. Her sleeping figure made her look like a sleeping fox; all curled up and breathing softly.   
Eivor tucked a stray strand of her lovers hair behind her ear, before basking in Petra’s beauty.   
  


But after feeling the dreams effect, Eivor reluctantly rolled out of her many fur blankets and made her way over to one of to a small table. On top was her leather pouch of water that Petra had collected for her earlier that very day, and brought it to her lips.  
  


Oh how lucky she was.

  
Petra was amazing. She cared a great deal about anything and everything; especially when it comes to Eivor. If she hadn’t seen her lover drink or eat anything in some time, she would bring her her pouch of water or a horn of mead and a plate of food.   
  
(Even if that meant she had to get hers later - but even then Eivor would share with her, even at her disapproval.)

Petra had done the same for Wallace many times. They were inseparable, even when not being related by blood but by pure family love.   
That’s why Eivor was so concerned about having Petra move onto the longhouse with her. 

But Wallace had placed his hands firmly on the woman’s broad shoulders and praised her and his sister for finally taking the next step in their relationship. 

“Darling, are you alright?”   
  
Two arms made their way around Eivor’s waist; making her chuckle. Petra may be small in height but she takes any opportunity to hug her darling lover. 

“Yes, Love, just needed something to drink.” Eivor took one last swig from the pouch before placing it back down and turning to face the other woman.   
  


She placed a kiss to Petra’s lips before resting her chin on her shoulder.   
  
They stayed there, for a moment. Just enjoying each other’s company.   
  


“Come now, back to bed.”   
  


Petra let go of the larger woman and led her back towards the warm furs. And after they had gotten comfy in each others arms once again, it only took second for them to fall back into sleep.


End file.
